


Azri’s Book of Monsters

by 4_15_21_2_20



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_15_21_2_20/pseuds/4_15_21_2_20
Summary: Oh Lord, this was more of a personal project and I just kinda wanted to share it to see how it would be? But I doubt it'll be found since it's original





	

**_Gemini_ **

 

_Red eyes and black feathers. They fell from the sky in flocks and carry victims away in their claws. They hunt at the stroke of midnight._

 

Flashes of red and black flew in the night. Claws as sharp as knives and as gray as silver tore through skin and clothing. Feathers floating through the air to land peacefully on the ground, opposite of the ones who shed them. The moons, large and bright, sitting high in the sky overlooking the massacre.

 

The Gemini are back; and they are relentless.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Leaves crunched underneath his feet, heart beating fast, short breaths coming out of his mouth. Tears slipped down his face and over his lips. He felt the soft texture of feathers stuck on the tree from just hours before, he felt the sticky texture of the blood from minutes before, and heard the screeches of Gemini seconds before.

 

A sharp intake of breath, a screech, silence.

 

A pattern, over and over, relentlessly.

 

He hid behind a tree, hiding from the thing. It's beak digging through the body in front of it. Feathers doused in crimson blood, claws shining in the light of the sun rise. It stopped and looked up, red eyes scanning the area, wings slightly flared as feathers dropped to the ground.

 

Left, right, up, eat. Another pattern, over and over.

 

He moved closer to it, ready to run incase it found him a threat. He stepped closer and closer until he was almost right behind him, and that's when the thing looked, eyes boring holes into him.  
He kept staring, hoping if he stayed still it would ignore him.

 

Wrong.

 

Totally, incredibly wrong.

 

~14 years later~

 

“Azri, come help me out down here!” A voice called from downstairs.

 

Azri, a tall, lanky dark skinned boy with brown hair and one brown eye and one blue eye, clunked down the stairs with his silver leg and natural leg. Once he reached downstairs he looked at his older brother, Danik, and nodded slightly at him; a form of acknowledging someone higher than yourself is key in his country.

 

“Yes Danik?” Azri relaxed and popped his hip out, resting his hand on it.

 

“I need you to hold this for me” Danik, a tall muscular man with curly black hair and dark brown eyes, held out a small amulet in his golden arm. The amulet was shaped like a teardrop of gold with a purple deoite in the middle. Very beautiful. Azri grabbed the amulet and studied it farther; it had small specks of purple in the golden and a small latch. Azri opened the amulet, nothing was in it, and slightly disappointed, he put his hand down. “What’s this for?” he questioned, watching his brother work around the family shop. 

 

“A customer needed a new chain and the deoite was cracked, had to replace it.” Danik said as he stalked toward the cabinet with the ingots. He pulled out two golden ingots and placed them in the smelter, and as they waited, they started talking of the next maintenance for their artificial limbs.

 

When the ingots had finally melted, Danik got a mold for the chain and poured the liquid metal inside, careful not to go too slow or too fast. Once finished, he let the metal cool.

 

“So Azri, when is your next journey to the forest?” Danik asked as he took the metal from it's mold.

 

“In two days, I'm halfway packed. I just need to find my book, get some more food and gold coins and I should be good. Why do you ask?” Azri explained, Danik taking the amulet as he spoke, replacing the chain with the new one. 

 

“Just want to know when I should expect your disappearance and not be worried until a townsman who saw you leave tells me you went to the forest,” Danik glared at Azri. “That would be why I asked.” Azri smirked.

 

“I know you’re a guard but don’t you think I can take care of myself as well? Don’t you trust me, Danik?” Danik sighed, and set the amulet on a rack, waiting for the customer to come by.

 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, nor is it that I don’t think you can’t handle yourself; if you couldn’t I would come with. It’s just that, I don’t want to lose you as well, I wouldn’t be able to handle anything without you.” Danik sighed once more and slid his hand down his face. “Promise me you’ll be safe out there?”

 

Azri smiled fondly. “Of course, I’m always careful. Besides, it's like you said, if I couldn't handle myself, you would be coming with.” Azri walked to his brother and hugged him. Danik hugged back, stronger than normal, but it was still comforting. Azri smiled at his brother once more before grabbing his pack and a few items and announcing he was leaving.

Danik said his goodbyes as well and Azri headed into town.

 

________________________________________________

 

Azri had always said he loved the busy town when he’s about to leave for one of his infamous journeys. People always gave him small gifts and tokens, bid their goodbyes and wished him luck. They never knew why he went out, just that when he did he had amazing stories to tell of the creatures he saw; and he saw them all. Stories of Dijkn’s and Marnim’s, things people believed were myths but were actually real. He saw them, he pet some and killed others. 

 

However, today was different.

 

When he stepped out of the shop, people were already there waiting, with weapons and armor. Bakers had their best breads out, chef’s had their best meals out and blacksmiths had their best armor and weapons out. When they saw him, they all shouted at him different things. He picked up a few things like “Be careful out there” and “Don’t stray from the path,” things that they usually said, but he also picked up “They’re back” and “Stay away from the feathers!”

 

What did feathers have to do with his journey? All he did was camp out for a week and search for the bodies that had gone missing during a town wide hunt. That’s all, so why were they so worried?

 

Now that he thought about it, because they didn’t know what he did, and because he knew he was looking for mysterious disappearances, he understands why they may be so worried, but they’d never been this freaked out over anything!

 

He nodded as he passed them, he grabbed armor he thought best suited him, tested bows and swords of the like, he packed breads and containers of food. Enchanters had rushed up to give him jewelry that was expensive enough that no one in town could afford. He grabbed a ring of strength and a bone amulet of health. He nodded towards the enchanters, and walked off to go sell his items he had gotten.

 

_______________________________________________

 

500 coins, that's what he got. He walked home lugging everything from earlier around, and once he entered the door, he dropped all the heavy items, closed the door and laid on the ground.

 

“What happened? And where did you get all this? Did you steal it?!” Danik asked questions at a mile a minute.

 

Azri held his hand up in a silent plea to help him stand. Once up, Azri took a deep breath and explained, “I got ambushed by the townspeople, they offered me all of this, no I didn't steal it, no I didn't pick a fight, yes I'm ok, yes I'm keeping it,” he took another deep breath. “They're more freaked than usual.”

 

Danik sighed for the third time in one day and hugged his smaller brother. “They're just worried is all.” He let go and walked back to his work station as Azri stalked up the stairs with his new armory.

 

He set the stuff neatly down on his bed and turned towards his mirror. His hair was getting a little shaggy, he should cut it soon. His arm made whirring noises as he moved it. 

 

Azri went back downstairs to watch his brother, Danik was hammering a sword at the moment,and Azri cleared his throat.

 

“So, I was thinking, Danik-”

 

“That's never good.” Danik chuckled, still hammering away.

 

“I was thinking, what if you came with me this time? I've never asked if you've wanted to come. So, how about it?” Azri gave a small smile to his brother, holding in a breath for his response.

 

Danik paused for a moment, seemed to consider something and kept hitting the silver sword with the iron hammer.

 

Silence.

 

“It's ok if you don't I jus-”

 

“I'll come.”

 

“Huh?” Azri made a face that made Danik laugh

 

“I said I'll come, so give me a few days to pack and we can be on our way.” Danik gave a small smile towards Azri, he looked happy that Azri had asked.

 

Azri nodded and smiled back and headed back to his room to try and fit all these items in his bag.

 

That's when he heard the wail of a woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Lord, this was more of a personal project and I just kinda wanted to share it to see how it would be? But I doubt it'll be found since it's original


End file.
